What's that?
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: 5 short drabbles of Henry being a father to a child Bendy, answering his endless questions and fixing his colorblindness. AU.


**OHHHH! What's this? Have I posted two stories in one day?**

 **OH YESS FOLKS! THIS GIRL HAS FINALLY POSTED AND MADE A LIGHT (NO DARK THEMES) PIECEEEEEE! *For The First Time In Forever song plays***

 **Kudos to Pink Fox for inspiring me to make my first BATIM fic!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"Nuh, uh... I don't own BATIM," Louise nervously fidgeted, glancing at the puppet in the far corner of the room glaring at her with those plain black dot eyes. "MISTER MEATLY I DON'T OWN IT I SWEAR I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN!"

* * *

~ o1: Hometown ~

"Henry, what's that?" The little toon beside him swiveled in his seat to get a look.

The former animator only offered the toon a smile. "It's my hometown, Bendy," he explained, chuckling at Bendy fascinated and curious about everything he saw, as Henry checked their belongings carefully for one last time before stepping off the bus. "Why is it gray, black an' white, Henry?" Bendy suddenly asked as he held his hand and crossed the curb. "You said it would be different than that 'motonomous' studio."

He smiled at Bendy's mispronoucment of the word before his eyebrows furrowed. "It's not gray, black nor white, Bendy," he frowned, then crouching down. "Are you alright?"

"'Course I am!" He gave him a wide grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bendy..." Henry started, stopping completely after they crossed the road. "What color are my clothes?"

Bendy frowned. "Gray, black an' white." Bendy looked him up and down. "Ya sure you're feelin' alright?"

Henry only gazed at him, stroking his chin thoughtfully before he looked around for a nearby table, gently led Bendy there, brought out a jar of ink, a fountain pen and a piece of paper and placed it on the table. "Bendy, can you hop in for a moment?" He asked him, gesturing to the blank paper.

Bendy looked down. Henry only made him go in the paper when he did something wrong. "Did I do somethin' wrong, Henry?" Let's

"What? No!" Henry looked taken back. "I just figured out you're colorblind."

~ o2: Colorblind ~

"What does colorblind mean, Henry?" Bendy asked him as he tried to hop on the chair opposite Henry and msierbaly failing.

"It just means you can't see colors, Bendy." Henry gently lifted him into the chair, as Bendy frowned.

"But I can see, Henry," he pointed out, looking at a tree and pointing his finger at it. "I can see that tree right there!"

"But what color is the tree?"

"Uh... gray, black an' white?"

"Bendy, those aren't the only colors around." Henry explained. "There's lots of different colors too!"

"But if white an' black an' gray are the only colors I see!" Bendy stubbornly said.

"Bendy..." Henry looked at him in the eye. "You ARE colorblind. There are alot of other colors out there too that you can't see, so let's fix that," He explained, his pen poised at the paper as Bendy stared at it.

~ o3: Color ~

"I know ya said, there are alot of colors out there, but if white an' black an' gray aren't colors, then what exactly are colors?" Bendy fired another question as Henry rummaged through his art kit.

"Color is the element of art that is produced when light, striking an object, is reflected back to the eye." Henry explained, as Bendy stood from the chair opposite Henry, looking skeptical and confused. "What?"

Henry set down his fountain pen. "Bendy, think of color as... as ink. Yeah, like ink. Ink makes drawings, sketches and outlines, right?" Bendy only nodded even in confusion. "Well, color completes the drawing. Gives life to sketches and outlines."

"Are ya a color, Henry? You gave life to me, right?"

Henry smiled endearingly. "Kind of. But come on and hop in, Bendy."

Bendy looked at his creator, encouraging him to hop in. He sighed and jumped in.

~ o4: Hues ~

Bendy disappeared into paper and Henry started to draw. "Henryyyyyy, can I get outta here now?" He asked from his spot as Henry fiddled with his pen.

"Not yet, Bendy," he said, not looking up. "Also, this would be a surprize for you."

"Nothin's surprisin' for me," the little demon puffed his chest out as Henry laughed and began to doodle on his page.

Bendy noticed an unsual shade of something at the far right corner of the paper. "What's that, Henry?"

Henry softly chuckled. "It's color, Bendy," he explained, using his pen to coax the struggling Bendy to go up the page and touch it. "Woah!" Bendy smiled, fascinated with the new shade. "What color is this, Henry?"

"It's green, Bendy."

"I love green!" Bendy exclaimed, noticing the spots of ink Henry's pen left on the page and explored them all. "I love all of these!"

"That's purple, blue, yellow, red, orange, brown and pink," Henry said, pointing at every respective spots of color. "You can get out of the paper now."

"What? Already?" Bendy pouted. "I love these new colors!"

"Then you'd like the world too."

~ o5: World ~

"Woah!" Bendy exclaimed. "The tree's green and brown! The sky's blue! That banner's purple! Your hometown's amazin', Henry!"

"It's nothing compared to nature, Bendy," Henry smiled as Bendy jumped down the table and gasped. "Noooo!" He wailed.

"Bendy, what's wrong?"

"I'M SEEIN' BLACK AN' GREY AN' WHITE AGAIN!" he wailed once more, clinging to Henry's pants. "I don't want to be colorblind anymore!"

Henry snickered. "Black, grey and white are still colors, Bendy." He said, gently removing Bendy's arms off his pants as he packed up his art kit and stood up. "Since you now know colors, do you want an ice cream, Bendy?"

Bendy's eyes lit up. Henry had given him a sample before and he loved it. "Sure do!"

They walked further down the street when Bendy tugged on Henry's hand again. "Hmm?"

"If black an' gray an' white are real colors, does that mean I'm not colorblind?

* * *

 **OMIGOSH WHAT KIND OF CUTENESS HAVE I DONEEEEEE**

 **(well i'm still rusty at this fluff thing but i guess it's cute.)**

 **Colorblind!child!Bendy is soooooooo nice to write, if i run out of inspiration, i'd just look at my little brothers.**

 **(sorry this was so short)**

 **Also, kudos once more to Pink Fox Productions' Short Stories for inspiring this one. Girl, you are one awesome author/artist!**

 _Marrione_ and **Louise**


End file.
